harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thanksgiving 2008 Part 2
Announcer: Harpers Falls will be repeating it's famous Big Confrontation three part episode tomorrow. A new episode will return on Friday. Happy Thanksgiving from Harpers Falls and AlbieGray Productions. The Dinner episode continues. The dinner was proceeding at an orderly clip. Everyone was still enjoying their dinner. Dylan had long finished, and he and Alex were watching some television; Anyssa and Vel were catching up on all their lives. "Selling Mother's mansion was hard," she said to Vel, "but thanks to Susie, we got a good price." "I am very glad," Vel said, "Diane said that it was always something that she couldn't sell; but she had faith you could." Teresa Monroe-Williams was enjoying some more turkey; while she was talking with Mark, her husband. "The Harpers sure know how to go all out, don't they?" she said. "Yes, Terrie," Mark said, "they certainly do. Have you got enough people to cover at the hotel?" "I've got enough help for the day," Teresa said, "and if needed, I can go in to help with whatever needed." Mark was relieved, "I am glad," he said. Teresa grinned, "Isn't it nice?" she said, "surrounded by our friends." "Yes," he said, grinning back, "and what is even nicer is NO Molly Wainwright." "I know that would be good for Sheila," Teresa said, "that Molly has caused her so much trouble." Meanwhile, Molly Wainwright sat in her supermax cell, sulking, as everyone around her was having fun, and she was rotting away in this dreck hole of a prison! "Damn everyone!" she raged, "here sits sweet good-natured loving and caring Molly Wainwright, rotting away in a damned prison cell, while everyone else, who has no brains, are having fun!" One of her nearby prison mates yelled at her to shut up. "I'm trying to sleep here," the inmate raged. Molly threw her tray against the door, "Go to hell!" she screamed. Then Molly crawled under her covers and fell asleep, where she could dream her sick dreams without compunction. Hours later, everyone had gone home, and things were in the process of clean-up. The house staff were working hard, and clearly earning their pay. Michael, Shelby, Dylan, Alex, Aileen and Rosemary sat in the den and relaxed. Dylan and Alex would be returning to their house soon. Angela would be picking up Aileen within a few minutes; and Anyssa and Vel were hanging out. Just then, Angela Mercier came to get Aileen; and Dylan and Alex had gotten ready to get back to their house. Michael hugged Dylan and Aileen; and Shelby did the same. Things settled down in Harpers Falls. Another Thanksgiving had come and gone; and was sensational. Be sure to watch the classic episode, The Big Confrontation, of Harpers Falls, tomorrow. A new episode of Harpers Falls will be shown on Friday. From the cast and crew of Harpers Falls; along with everyone at AlbieGray Productions, we want to wish you a wonderful and happy Thanksgiving. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes